The Outlaw Armaggon!
"The Outlaw Armaggon!" 'is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series) and the 82nd episode overall of the series '"Beware The Alien Shark!" Official Description When Lord Dregg hires a bounty hunter to destroy the turtles, the team flees to an abandoned space station. Plot On an icy planet, Vringath Dregg met with an old acquaintance, the bounty hunter, Armaggon. The vengeful insect proposed a payment in exchange for the execution of the turtles and their friends. Hungry for money, Armaggon accepted Dreg's bounty and headed out to hunt his prey. Aboard the Ulixes, the Fugitoid tested April's psychic abilities, to which the latter succeeded, but Casey brought up the question of why Zayton Honeycutt became an android. The professor decided that it was time to tell his friends his origins... Professor Honeycutt was from a planet, invaded by the Triceratons for his refusal for building them weapons. As the Triceratons left his lab in shambles, his assistant robot saved him by transferring his brain into it's body, thus keeping him alive, but when knowledge spread of Honeycutt's survival, the Triceratons dubbed him a "Fugative Android". Suddenly, the Ulixes was under attack from Armaggon, who's steel-sharpened jaws nearly made short work of the ship until Leonardo went out alone to face him! The bounty hunter however proved to be much stronger, faster, and terrifying than Leo had anticipated, so Fugitoid hacked inside a nearby abandoned space station, and had the Ulixes fly into it, thus keeping them safe for the time being from Armaggon, unfortunately, Armaggon was counting on it... As Leo, Raph, April, Casey, Donny and Mikey entered the space station, they reactivated it, as well as the artificial intelligence program that ran the ship. It introduced itself as Overmind,who explained that the crew intentionally deactivated the ship, as the group wondered why, Fugitoid was suddenly electrocuted by Overmind and ran away! As the group caught up with the Fugitoid, he explained that he had a Fission Generator inside his android body, which made him quite nervous, believing that it'll activate and harm his friends. As the group pondered their next move, Armaggon unleashed his trap by having Overmind create Warbots to destroy the turtles and their friends! As the robots were unleashed, the group found themselves outmatched by the Warbots' strength and firepower. Suddenly though, a Warbot attacked Armaggon, revealing that Overmind was responsible for the recent actions that resulted in the space station's crew attempting to shut him down! Overmind then revealed his possession of the Fugitoid's body and had his machines bind Leo, Raph, Mikey, Casey, April and Donny while it started turning them into drones. Armaggon soon received orders from Dregg to bring them to him alive so he can dispose of them himself. Armaggon then leapt into action and saved the group, telling them his name AND his new orders. Overmind however was through toying with his targets, so he activated every mechanical servant in his employ to destroy the Turtles, Casey, April AND Armaggon! The group fought against the odds, but April knew the only way to save themselves was to free the Fugitoid from Overmind's control. She then psychically connected to Professor Zayton Honeycutt's mind and reawakened his humanity, thus freeing him form Overmind. The professor then unleashed a shockwave from his Fission Generator which caused Overmind and the space station to start falling apart. The group attempted to leave, but Armaggon wasn't going to allow them to leave freely, so Leonardo stayed behind to fight the bounty hunter! The two fought a grueling battle until Armaggon accidentally crashed his ship into Overmind's hard drive. Leo looked back as his opponent was caught in the explosion. Raphael left with some breathing gear for Leo so that the latter could escape WITH Raph back to the Ulixes. The heroes embraced the returning leader, and then the Fugitoid announced he located the Triceraton fleet, and thus, are on the right track to finding a piece of the black hole device and preventing the Earth's destruction. However, upon the wreckage of the space station, Armaggon was revealed to be FAR from finished with the turtles. Debuts *Overmind *Armaggon *VX3 Warbots Trivia * When Raphael said, "We're gonna need a bigger ship.", it was a reference to the famous quote, "You're gonna need a bigger boat." from the 1975 film, "Jaws", a famous movie about a giant man-eating great white shark that was directed by Steven Spielberg. Quotes "We're gonna need a bigger ship." '''- Raph''' "MOVE IT LEO!" - Raph "I AM OVERMIND!" - Overmind Gallery * The Outlaw Armaggon!/Gallery Video File:The Outlaw Armaggon Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes